1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a revolving seat for use in a vehicle, and in particular to the structure of the revolving seat.
2. Description of Prior Art
A revolving seat is rotatably provided in various vehicles and buses so that the seat may be revolved by 180 degrees about its center of rotation. The revolving seat typically comprises a pedestal fixed on the floor of vehicle and a seat assembly (composed of a seat back and a seat cushion) rotatably mounted on the pedestal via a revolving mechanism or revolving unit. In general, the seat assembly is connected by that revolving unit with the pedestal.
In most cases, a seat belt or particularly a three-point restraining seat belt is provided in this sort of revolving seat. It is therefore of a high likelihood that an excessive great load applied via the seat belt to the seat will result in breakage of the revolving unit.
In the past, to solve such problem, it has been customary to increase the thickness of walls of the revolving unit with a relatively large structure and size. As a consequence thereof, the structure of the revolving unit per se is made complicated and becomes great in weight, which raises costs involved.
In view of the above-stated drawbacks, it is a primary purpose of the present invention to provide an improved structure of revolving seat which is simplified without requiring complicated structure and without weight increase and also allows a great load applied from a seat belt to be escaped to a floor of vehicle, thereby preventing damage and breakage of associated revolving mechanism in the seat.
In order to achieve such purpose, in accordance with the present invention, the structure of revolving seat is basically comprised of:
a pedestal means fixedly connected with a floor of vehicle;
a securing frame means;
a revolving frame means securely provided on the securing frame means;
wherein the securing frame means and revolving frame means are rotatably connected with the pedestal means via a revolving mechanism and the revolving frame means is fixedly connected with a seat cushion frame; and
a latch means provided between the securing frame means and pedestal means, the latch means including:
an opening formed in the pedestal means;
a first latch element having a protrudent portion and a hole, the first latch element being fixed on said pedestal means such that the protrudent portion and hole projects through the opening associated with the pedestal means; and
a second latch element including a latch pawl portion defined therein;
the second latch element being fixedly connected with the securing frame means together with a seat belt anchor connected with a seat belt;
wherein the latch pawl portion of the second latch element is latchingly engaged in the hole of the first latch element.
Accordingly, simple provision of the latch means eliminates any special complicated reinforcement structure which will result in undesired large size and weight increase of the revolving seat and revolving mechanism. Since the revolving frame means is positively locked by the above-constructed latch means to the pedestal means at a point where the seat belt anchor is provided, a great load applied to the revolving mechanism form the seat belt is quickly transmitted through the latch means to the pedestal means and escaped to the floor. Thus, the revolving seat and the revolving mechanism is assuredly prevented against damage and breakage. Also, two-point or three-point restrain seat belts may be provided in the revolving seat.
In one aspect of the present invention, the second latch element may have: one end portion which is fixedly connected with the securing frame means in such a manner as to be pendent therefrom; and another end portion having a hole formed therein. The latch pawl portion may be formed in such hole associated with that another end portion, and it may be arranged that the protrudent portion and hole of the first latch element project through the afore-said latch hole.
In another aspect of the present invention, the foregoing one end portion of the second latch element may be rotatably connected via a hinge means with the foregoing another end portion of the second latch element, and a biasing means be provided in the hinge so as to biasingly cause that another end portion to rotate in one direction, thereby making positive latching engagement of the latch pawl portion in the afore-said hole against accidental removal therefrom.